<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interruption by Thotful_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855942">Interruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing'>Thotful_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cock Warming, F/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, degredation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her job was simple, follow the rules, get rewarded, make a mistake, get punished. Would an interruption during a meeting with the highest-ranking officers of the First Order, gain her a reward or punishment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sleek, black table stretched out in the middle of the room with several chairs surrounding it, the Supreme Leader’s at the head of course. She paced the room silently as if she would be reprimanded for making even the smallest sound. After straightening the chairs and making certain there wasn’t a speck of dirt anywhere to be seen, she took her place behind the Supreme Leader’s chair and waited for the meeting to commence. She stood with her hands behind her back, her hair pinned into a neat bun, and her clothes without a wrinkle. The Supreme Leader was particular about how she presented herself and tolerated nothing less than perfection from her.</p><p>As the high-ranking officers entered the room, she kept her head forward and her gaze fixed on the floor ahead of her. She made no move to glance in their direction or make any attempts at small talk.</p><p>
  <em>Seen, not heard </em>
</p><p>She could hear his voice echoing through her mind, making a point to hammer the thought into her.</p><p>She could sense the immediate shift in the room when he entered. Everyone, even her, straightened their posture and made an extra effort to blend into the background. His presence alone demanded obedience and loyalty. As he strode past her, she fought the urge to look in his direction, knowing exactly the punishment it would earn her if she did. He ignored her presence completely and that’s how she preferred it for the most part. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, already feeling a heat pooling between her thighs. Her body’s immediate reaction to him was proving to be a weakness. Supreme Leader Ren took his seat at the head of the table and basked in the sheer amount of fear he felt building in the room. All eyes were on him except for hers, she knew better.</p><p>
  <em>Keep your gaze to the floor </em>
</p><p>Another rule she was fully expected to follow without mistake.</p><p>“General Hux, report.” His voice boomed louder than it needed to, but he often enjoyed the spike in heart rates at the suddenness.</p><p>His gloved fingers drummed on the arm of his chair methodically. Though he kept his eyes on the General, she knew his mind was elsewhere. In her time with the Supreme Leader, she had been able to understand him better than anyone else. She could hear the tapping of his digits and out of her peripheral she could see him clenching his jaw.</p><p>
  <em>Never move unless ordered</em>
</p><p>She forced herself to remember the rules, listing them one by one to distract herself from the stifling heat that only continued to build.</p><p>Her entire body tensed the second she felt him looking in her direction. General Hux continued to rattle on but Supreme Leader Ren’s eyes were burning through her. She was certain he knew what she was thinking, every passing thought was his for the taking. He raised his hand enough to motion with two fingers for her to come closer. She felt as though a weight kept her in place before she shuffled towards him, keeping her gaze on the floor as she moved. All hopes to remain in the background were quickly dissipating.</p><p>She stood next to his chair, her hip brushing against the metal arm where his hand was resting. She knew to remain quiet unless he asked her a question and she was determined not to make a mistake. Her body almost jolted when she felt his fingers graze against her calf, slowly travelling up the back of her thigh. The officers at the table kept their eyes on him, though she knew they were eager to glance in her direction to see her reaction.</p><p>He made no attempt to hide his actions as he slid his hand beneath the tight fabric of her skirt. It took every ounce of willpower that she had, not to open her legs for him, urging him on, but doing that would let him know exactly how much she wanted his touch which would only end things far too soon.</p><p>“So, you’ve managed to lose them completely?” He spoke directly at General Hux while his fingers caressed the hem of your underwear.</p><p>“N-Not exactly, sir.” General Hux cleared his throat and looked more tense than she was.</p><p>If she wasn’t completely overrun with fear, she would have welcomed the coolness of his leather glove against her heated center when he finally made contact. He teased and toyed with her, running his fingers along her slick folds, never delving between them. He shifted in his chair, resting his head on his other hand with two fingers pressed to his temple, looking as disinterested as someone could.</p><p>His movements slowed and for that she was thankful. He never went further than teasing her during these meetings, making sure she was fully prepared for what he had planned after. When his hand moved away from her completely, she couldn’t stop the soft whine that escaped her lips. Her entire body tensed, and her face went flush as quick glances from the others made her realize it didn’t go unheard. General Hux stopped talking and looked directly at her. She expected the worst, for Ren to use the force to choke her, to dismiss her completely, but he said nothing to her.</p><p>“Problem, General?” He addressed Hux and waited for a response.</p><p>“N-No, sir. As I was saying-“</p><p>
  <em>Obey without hesitation</em>
</p><p>She was to follow every order, every command no matter the time or place.</p><p>A firm tap on his knee signaled to her exactly what he wanted her to do and she had only one option, to comply. She chastised herself as she moved around in front of him and sat down in his lap, straddling his leg. It was humiliating to say the least. He kept his head propped on one hand while his other absently strummed against her outer thigh. He bounced his leg once and rubbed against her soaked core, causing her to bite her lip to keep from making another misstep. He repeated the action again and she squeezed her thighs together without thinking, which caught his full attention.</p><p>He leaned over to her and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, “you know what to do.”</p><p>Her heart dropped at his words, surely he didn’t- he wouldn’t- but he did and she knew better than to question him. She stood up and placed her hands on the cool surface of the table, the sweat from her hands making it hard for her to keep from sliding forward. He wasted no time in sliding his hands up her thighs and pushing her skirt up around her hips. She kept her focus on the center of the table, though she could feel the looks from everyone else. General Hux continued to talk about the Resistance bases, the unease in his voice apparent. He tapped her hip lightly, signaling her. She stood up and stepped backwards before slowly sitting in his lap again, this time feeling him line his cock up with her soaking cunt. She felt the head of his cock pressing against her before slipping past her entrance. She held back the gasp and continued her descent onto his thick member. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him in one motion, filling her and stretching her without giving her a moment.</p><p>His hand caressed the side of her neck as she sat with her mouth open in a silent gasp, “do you deserve gentleness?”</p><p>“No, sir.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She involuntarily clenched around him as she adjusted to him.</p><p>“I think you need to apologize to my officers for being such a disrespectful little slut.” He growled against her ear.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She barely squeaked, causing Hux to stop speaking.</p><p>Kylo grabbed the back of her hair and jerked her head back, “louder, I won’t tell you again.”</p><p>He released her and she sat up straight, feeling his cock twitch inside her. He slid his hand around between her thighs and brushed his fingers over her clit. She steadied her breathing and kept her eyes fixed on the center of the table as she spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry for my interruption.”</p><p>“Are you completely incapable of following an order?” He snarled and landed a harsh slap to her sensitive clit.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for being a disrespectful little slut and interrupting the meeting.” She repeated his words and hoped he would be satisfied.</p><p>His gaze travelled around the table at the various officers, letting it land on the perfect target.</p><p>“General Hux, do you accept her pathetic attempt at an apology?” He sat back in his chair.</p><p>Hux remained speechless, completely perplexed at what the correct answer was. If he accepted, then Ren might turn his wrath towards him, if he declined it, then he may enact more of his torture on her.</p><p>“She made an honest attempt at an apology, sir.” Hux finally spat out, his voice trembling.</p><p>“An honest attempt, hm?” a low laugh erupted from his chest, “tell me, does the First Order demand an ‘honest attempt’ or does it demand perfection?”</p><p>“Sir, I-“ Hux stumbled.</p><p>“I think- no, I <em>know</em>, she can do better than that, but maybe she needs a little more incentive.”</p><p>Kylo gripped her hips and stood, still fully seated within her as he bent her over the table and held her head down against the cool surface. He eased out of her, just enough for the tip of his cock to still be engulfed in her warmth. As he exhaled an exasperated breath, he slammed into her.</p><p>“Now, you’re going to apologize to my officers like you mean it.” He stilled within her.</p><p>“I’m sorry-“</p><p>He pulled out and thrust back into her hard, his hips slapping against hers, “not good enough. Again.”</p><p>She moaned, “I’m so sorry I-“</p><p>He repeated the action again, pulling out of her and slamming back into her, over and over until she could barely remember her name or how to speak full sentences.</p><p>“Tell them you’re sorry for being such a pathetic, disgusting slut.” He growled as he fucked her over the table.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being a pathetic,” she momentarily forgot the rest of it but quickly remembered when he landed a harsh slap on her ass, “a pathetic, disgusting slut.”</p><p>He grabbed a handful of her hair, “apologize for walking into this room with your dripping cunt and making a mockery of everyone here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for- for my dripping cunt-“ She felt completely humiliated, but more so that she was enjoying the punishment.</p><p>He slammed into her again and again, paying no mind to the officers at the table and how uncomfortable they were. She felt herself getting closer with each thrust, each time his cock hit deeper within her.</p><p>Suddenly he pulled out of her completely, leaving her panting with her own juices dripping down her legs. He stuffed his cock back into his pants and fastened them once more.</p><p>He sat down in his chair again, “please, continue General Hux.”</p><p>She made no effort to move, keeping her pussy on full display for him and her head down on the table. She knew better than to move an inch without his permission and she wasn’t about to interrupt the meeting again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>